Navi savior or the end of the walking dead
by eragon95159
Summary: Na'vi teen Sylwanin, after her death on Pandora, with the help of Eywa and Gaia, will be transferred to the world of the Walking Dead. Prepare for the adventure. Where Sylwanin will save many lives and transform the world so that the apocalypse survivors never dreamed.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter1

* * *

Prologue:

Sylwanin certainly did not expect that after her death in the hands of humans would continue "another great adventure".Sylwanin woke up on a grassy plain next to a human-looking building, in Na'vi the building was a small lake with fruit bushes and other plants with edible food. On one side of the small lake stood a tree that looked like Vitraya Ramunong, called by humans The Tree of the front of Vitraya Ramunong stood a faintly glowing Na'vi woman, dressed in Tsahìk clothes.

Next to Vitraya Ramunong stood an unknown tree with pink flowers (a hybrid of willow and sakura tree). Beneath the tree stood a faintly shining human woman in a green dress with green hair blue eyes and barefoot, something she had never seen before in humans.

As Sylwan's approached the trees and the women in front of them, Na'vi's wife begins to say "Peace my child, I am the one you call Eywa".Sylwanin asked, "Who is this human woman and why is she here?" .Eywa replies "This is Gaia's mother of the human race on the other side of the one that came from humans whose mother is her twin, Terra".Eywa continues "Gaia will explain our request to you".

Gaia says "I'll show you the vision of what happens after your death" and Sylwanin sees and hears (her vision is basically a movie avatar)."You can prevent this if you do the task that Eywa and I ask you to do," Gaia says."You can prevent this if you do the task that Eywa and I ask you to do," Gaia says."What is the role," asks says, "I'll take you to a planet whose mother is me."

Gaia continues "Because I'm older than Terra, but a disaster has happened on my planet"."What Disaster" Sylwanin responds, "There were a prion and a virus. The prion after human death releases a virus that reanimates the body, which in turn spreads a virus that activates a prion that quickly kills the host so the virus reanimates his body as a walking dead."Gaia continues "This catastrophe wipes out most of humanity. Your mission is to use your blood, which by injection or dart shot from a blow tube to get into the blood of a living person".

"Why," asks Sylwanin."The blood of the Na'vi race will change the prion which, upon contact with the virus, turns it into Na'vi instead of converting the human into walking dead," Gaia says."Your task is to ensure that people who have survived the most honest and good are turned into members of the Na'vi race. Walking dead ignore the Na'vi presence of the Na'vi race will slowly change all nature. Plants, fungi, and trees will grow forever and their fruits. Animals grow forever and the only thing that changes is that they grow tsaheylu eagles grow so big that they can be used to ride like as ikran."Gaia continues.

"How will this change the future?" asks time Eywa responds "By changing the land whose mother is Gaia and destroying the walking dead and the walking dead task will be to change their culture to be similar to the Na'vi align with population growth that stops when it reaches three hundred million which is the maximum amount of population that can live in order to maintain balance with nature and has started rapid technological progress in all sectors but without damaging nature".

Gaia further says "Despite the fact that you will not live to return to your home planet and after death, your soul will remain with Gaia as the mother of their new changes you make along with the recordings of the future and the seeds of The Trees of Souls "to communicate with their mother Gaia" will also ensure that Hyperdrive is invented in space travel later to allow them to travel immediately to your Pandora home planet to prevent the evil future save our sister Terra ".

After a few weeks of preparatory training:

Sylwanin is standing in front of Eywa, dressed in a canvas t-shirt (for a while, getting used to her underwear) and wearing green trousers. She had a quiver with arrows and her bow on her side was a carrying case with discs with technical data and some with a vision of the future with several darts and a blow tube (also several tubes and syringes)and seeds of The Trees of Souls. A steel sword and a steel dagger hung from her belt (it took her a long time to learn to use it).

In addition to training, she also followed the vision of the fate and tragedy of one group. She planned to use this skype to initiate changes. For when changes begin the rest of the vision of the future of the world of walking dead becomes insignificant, because by destroying walking dead people no longer have to fight for survival, but they will change and restore their culture before starting development for a better future.

A glowing portal appears between Eywa and Gaia's tree. Before entering the portal, Sylwanin says goodbye to Eywa. After a farewell, Sylwanin with a determined expression goes into a portal determined to save all three planets.

* * *

Next Chapter: The arrival of Sylwanin near Atlanta and the first changes.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

* * *

Three years before the apocalypse:

When Sylwanin 's eyes brightened, she found herself standing on a small meadow surrounded by Sylwanin looked around to identify the trees around her, she couldn't resist the idea and presented what they would look like when they grow to a tree-like size on her home planet, several hours of walking, Sylwanin encountered a camp where several human families were camped.

It was an early evening where several rich families spent time in the camp. Each was doing something different. One in construction, another in power plant construction, and power family devoted to metallurgy and mining, one to agriculture, another to research and medicine, and another to engineering, automation and technology research.

None of them knew that Gaia had prepared a meeting with the alien humanoid Na'vi species, Gaia would also force their thoughts and peace and show them visions of a future that could not be avoided but could be prepared for it.

After a few hours of conversation with Sylwanin, they agreed to finish it in the morning.

When everyone sat down in the morning after breakfast, they started planning for the agreed that Sylwanin would be living with one family, a place far from civilization where she would have a place to grow some plants from her home for food. All hidden from the government and other people.

A few days meeting, at the residence where Sylwanin is the last member of the group arrived, they disassembled maps and basic found a place on the map a few days away from the prison location, where a group of vision survivors eventually far enough from the city, Woodbury to avoid place they found was located near the river leading to the sea, the nearby small mountain again contained deposits of iron and fertile soil was a great advantage along with a massive groundwater source.

By the outbreak of the apocalypse, the plan was to build a fortified city with several separate circuits capable of safely accommodating and feeding up to a thousand in size suitable for the Na'vi who first and only encountered Sylwanin have already come to terms with the fact that the only safe way to survive is slow or, in the case of a bite, a relatively rapid conversion to the Na'vi race.

The city didn't need to be fully completed, enough to complete the fortifications and enough buildings to continue, even after the beginning of the apocalypse.

The cooperation of indigenous families and with the help of several other families managed to build most of the city, hidden from the first signs of the beginning of the apocalypse of the walking dead began to quietly the original families moved to their hidden also ensured that the families of their friends and relatives moved there.

New residents who started to call the village hidden in the were surprised that after the parade, and the explanation that one part was intended to receive survivors in the future, the biggest surprise awaited them was almost as great as the epidemic of walking were introduced to an alien woman whose species they called Na'vi and discovered that her name was Sylwanin.

When the apocalypse turned most of humanity into walking dead, so the inhabitants of the city named Gaia tree, a great surprise the few scientists in the city lab knew what to look for, they quickly confirmed the theory of the walking dead explaining the situation to Gaia Tree residents, they were told that the only way to protect themselves from the walking dead virus was to inject Na'vi blood into their bloodstream.

At that moment it was explained why all the buildings, rooms, and spaces were so 'vi blood as a side effect after removing part of the disease from the inside by turning the disease into a mutagen that slowly turns a person into a member of the Na'vi positive parts are that when they die they don't get up like walking dead and when they bite the walking dead before they complete the transformation, it just speeds up the transition from man to Na' biggest advantage is that the walking dead completely ignore the Na'vi race and even the animals altered to adapt to the changing world, even the altered trees of the plant and mushrooms slightly repel the walking dead in short called walkers.

The inhabitants of Gaia Tree gradually agreed, and when everyone received a syringe of blood from Sylwanin, they also ran out of her blood supply from the blood bank.

Meanwhile, Sylwanin managed her agent to use a blowgun and use darts to inject her blood into the Blake family, Lilly and some other people. Sylwanin continued to Atlanta to arrive before Rick Grimes arrived. And she tried to save as many residents of the Atlanta Survivor Camp as she could.

* * *

Next chapter: Sylwanin follows Rick Grimes, the Atlanta Survivor Camp, and how Sylwanin sets out with the group from the Atlanta Survivor Camp for The Center for Disease Control, abbreviated as CDC.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

* * *

As all agents, from Gaia Tree, have already retreated back to city named Gaia Tree. Sylwanin arrived in Atlanta after the bombing shortly before the arrival of Rick Grimes, after finding and unlocking a ready-made apartment, she contracted an electric van with solar panels on a roof built in a size suitable for the Na'vi first thing after arriving in the town of Sylwanin first was using a sword to kill all walkers around the apartment building, and on the way towards the next day she built barricades around an apartment building and several smaller barricades on the road. / The purpose of the barricades was to prevent walkers from entering the apartment building where she had a camp and to limit the number of walkers that get on the road, out of town.

After securing the base, Sylwanin started the generator, unfolded the antenna, connected it to a computer, and established a satellite connection to Gaia Tree via satellite.

Annabeth Grace, a scientist who left the CDC to see her family just to find out that a helicopter was standing in front of their her arrival, she was explained that the pilot would move them to a safe place using a she asked where, she was shown a point on the map and said there was a city that wasn't on the map, and that was there, after her arrival and their subsequent accommodation, she was taken to a local research facility.

Annabeth found the biggest surprise there, what she found left her in awe for a out that the epidemic consists of two parts and that is why even without bite people who died without being killed by a blow to the head that destroys the brain again standing up like walking it has overcome the surprise that there is already a vaccine that cleanses the body of the first part of the disease and prevents reinfection and also prevents death after bite, it also prevents the dead from standing up like walking dead.

The biggest surprise for Dr. Annabeth Grace was the origin of the in the wildest dream, Annabeth wasn't expecting anyone to enter the room. After the door was opened, the feet of a tall blue woman walked into the room, clearly, of extraterrestrial, she was explained that the woman's name was Sylwanin and that she came from the Na'vi that the vaccine is, in fact, the blood of the alien Na'vi race and explaining that the sleeping part of the infection mutates when it comes into contact with the alien after a mutation in a few years turns a person into a Na'vi member. A bite from walking dead will greatly speed up the conversion to Na'vi.

Sylwanin explained to Annabeth that walking dead completely ignored the Na'vi race, also ignoring changed development of plants and virtually everything living on the planet will ensure perfect extermination of the walking dead infection.

One day through a video call from Atlanta, Sylwanin asked her to participate in the mission.

At the end of the video call, Dr. Annabeth Grace received a solar van where a ramp and a small container of generator fuel were packed, as well as a pistol with a silencer and a bunch of rounds and a were also some water supplies packed in the package, and a mini-fridge with a rechargeable battery and a portable solar panel at the was supposed to carry vaccines for a group in Atlanta in the refrigerator. Her mission was to come to Atlanta and join the Atlanta survivor camp after Merle didn't return.

Rick Grimes and Daryl Dixon certainly did not expect a woman with a large backpack armed with a dagger and a pistol with a silencer to go directly to their they stopped, they asked her who she was and what she was looking replied that her name was Dr. Annabeth Grace who, after leaving the CDC in Atlanta in a private lab, received a vaccine for walking dead disease and carried a CDC vaccine package in Atlanta along with fuel for CDC a closer look, they noticed in the camp they had been brought to after Rick had removed the weapons that Annabeth had very pale skin and had light blue lips.

When asked if she is ill, she tells them that it is a side effect of the vaccine that will show up later after it is night before the Walkers attack, they secretly took most of the vaccine they used after Rick and Daryl convinced that it was safe to claim that Carol Peletier without the others knowing they used one to only one who refused the vaccine was Ed Peletier.

After the attack walkers where Amy and thirteen survivors were bitten, they had a brief argument over whether to go to the CDC in the city or Fort Benning at an army base 125 miles away from Atlanta. Finally, they opted for the group took the necessary things out of the camp and, as the solar van had enough space in the back, they decided to drive as close to the CDC building as possible.

* * *

Next chapter: Entering the CDC or revealing the origin of the drug.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

* * *

After arriving near the entrance to the premises in front of the CDC building, the group began preparations to enter the CDC taking the stuff, the canisters were loaded with fuel for generators, and the group set off to enter the CDC, several members of the group entered the area quickly destroying the heads of corpses on the way to the entrance to the CDC the road was cleared, Rick, Annabeth and the rest of the group quickly reached the gate to the CDC building.

Outside the gate, Annabeth Grace looked into the camera and screamed to open her shouts attracted walkers from the neighborhood who began to slowly enter the premises in front of the CDC the door opened and the group quickly and shut the door behind them.

"Hello?" called Annabeth. From ahead a gun cocked. Everyone turned and aimed their weapons in that there was a man with sandy blonde hair and a gun, pointing at the group.

"Anybody infected?" He yelled.

Annabeth immediately recognized that it was Dr. Edwin Jenner and shouted back "Jenner this is Annabeth Grace I worked here to develop a medicine on Wildfire"Jenner in surprise folded the continued after removing the last box of "vaccine" before saying "I have good news I helped in a secret private lab at the place where my family hid and we successfully created a vaccine" then to his surprise picks up the box for a while overhead before continuing "We also brought more fuel to the generators to get a little more time".

Sorry, Annabeth says Jenner but I have to ask "You all submit to a blood test." Jenner continued ."That's the price of admission"

After Dr. Jenner took from all the blood samples a part of the group brought fuel and refilled the fuel tanks of the generators.

When Dr. Jenner went to check the blood samples when he arrived at the lab and stopped abruptly. He remembered that Dr. Annabet Grace said she had a vaccine and if the vaccine was real, some members of the group could be bitten.

Jenner ran into the room where the band was and asked with shouting, asking if anyone was. Jenner was surprised to see fourteen people uncovering recent marks after biting the walking convincing the bitten to go to separate rooms after taking additional blood samples as a precaution, claiming that Dr. Annabeth Grace's vaccine may be fake due to fever in the bitten members of the group.

When Dr. Jenner inspected the samples several times in succession, he froze, surprisingly, and even in one sample to weigh away from the bitten members of the group did not find traces of stood in shock when he saw that everyone was infected with a different form of infection that slowly changed their DNA to something new. However, the changes were more pronounced for the bitten group members.

After persuading several members of the group to scan the head, Jenner was surprised by the growth of new nerve tissue in the brain most notably in the bitten.

After this finding, he found the whole group at Dr. Annabeth, who from her box unfolded the antenna and laptop in one room with a view outside.

When Annabeth asked Dr. Jenner to tell the truth about the changes in their bodies and that the vaccine was essentially blood and DNA of an unknown kind, Annabeth asked them to sit down and stay calm.

Annabeth begins to explain "I'm sorry but I lied to you what you took is not a vaccine but a serum that changes the infection and thus eliminates the problem of walking dead situations by many, body changes are a small cost of living safe from walking dead infection".

"But what about the foreign blood?" Jenner asks.

"Please don't panic on my laptop to start a video call with the originator of the walking dead medicine," call Annabeth before the video call whole group watched in amazement as the face appeared on the screen, alien woman.

After a while, the group overcame the surprise and heard the explanation that the woman came from an alien race called Na'vi and her name was explained that the only way to save the planet and destroy the infection without destroying life on the planet was to change everything to ensure that the infection would perish because it could not survive in the new environment.

After a lengthy conversation, everyone agreed that after the paid members of the group came to a group to accompany them to the city named Gaia Tree.

The rest of the group, along with Dr. Jenner, will follow the route to Hershel's Farm and rescue those living there.

After packing things, the group met Sylwana in person and left Atlanta to split up and continue their plans for their next journey.

After their departure, fireworks at the entrance to the CDC building were lit and lured by walkers' houses there. An artificial intelligence system called Vi by sound and other methods was supposed to lure as many walking dead as possible into the building before decontamination by H.I.T.s-High-pulse thermobaric fuel-air explosives.

* * *

Next chapter: Hershel's Farm, Sophia's bite and the first signs of transformation.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

* * *

Rick's group was on their way to Hershel's group went in several solar vans. They usually carried the building material designed to improve the fence around the farm by strengthening it. They also carried several experimental weapons, several boxes of medicines, and also in one of the solar supplies was the generator and laboratory used by Dr. Jenner for research. Dr. Jenner, who used a "vaccine" after leaving the CDC.

One of Dr. Jenner's tasks was to monitor the health of the group's members after Dr. Annabeth Grace left with the other 's main task was to administer "vaccines" to people.

Since Otis accidentally shot Rick, they used it as an entrance to Hershel's the incident with Otis, they were attacked by walkers during a break and one of them bit Sophia's was lucky that when the walker bit her, she didn't lose anything.

This event was, according to Dr. Jenner, a perfect plan to introduce a "vaccine" to the farm that was strapped to a bed in a solar research van. Their plan was to show Sophia farm residents to see that the "vaccine" works.

Hershel Greene did not expect to treat a shot man who looked sickly pale. When he asked the man they introduced as Dr. Jenner why he wouldn't save him after he'd brought him a box of medical asked the rest of the group after finding out their names for information about Dr. Jenner.

After finding out that Dr. Jenner had joined them just before the CDC explosion where he was the last scientist decided to find him and talk to walked into the back of the van where Dr. Jenner was supposed to be, and froze when he saw Dr. Jenner treating a human bite wound on a little girl strapped to a bed attached to the van floor.

Hershel asked if the girl he thought was Sophia because he was the only member of the group he'd never met bitten by the first he was angry when Jenner told him that Sophia was healthy because of the "vaccine" that was made recently and that she was strapped just to not kill her in this finding, he disappointedly found that without a "vaccine" the infected person dies and the infection only reanimates his body as a walking dead.

A few days later:

After the state of Sophia was explained to the residents of the farm, they used the supplies together to reinforce the fence around the inhabitants of the farm did not believe and laughed when they were told that the vaccine they asked to use is the alien origin.

A few weeks later:

Nobody knew Sophia's changes would be faster because she was a Sophia said for a few days that her little fingers feel numb all stopped with a shock when they saw an accident where Sophia caught the little finger of her left little finger and side of her left hand just peeled off, leaving fresh, new skin - pale blue skin. The discarded body part lay on the floor in front of the cabinet.

"Oh said Sophia was strange, though - her left hand felt normal, totally studied her right hand, grasped the little finger, and pulled it off as well - it felt just like peeling the scab off the knee.

Residents of the farm after entering into room saw that Sophia's eyes were enormous in her face and have gold sit on a chair and kicked off her shoes before removing socks, not noticing that two of her toes were mother pick up socks and find missing toes inside them. All people on the farm look as young girl was turning blue and growing in height.

Hersler's family and other farm residents then realized that the claim that the vaccine was alien origin is true.

Sophia's mom Carol was sad that her daughter is currently much taller than her. Sophia was surprised that in a set of huge clothes in her new size there was a slip not to wear shoes when it was not a few days, however, she felt comfortable being always barefoot.

When Sophia was completely transformed into a Na'vi, an attack on the farm was repelled and the attackers were gunshot noise caught the attention of a massive herd coming from Atlanta, and they head towards the helped them kill all walkers before they could destroy the reinforced fence.

Others convinced Hersler that everyone except Sophie and Sylwanin packed off toward The West Georgia Correctional Facility.

Sylwanin and Sophia remained to guard the farm and Sophia learned how to be Na'vi.

* * *

Next Chapter: The West Georgia Correctional Facility, changed Woodbury and other surprises.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

* * *

After the arrival and quick cleaning of the prison, walkers went everything according to plan.

Meanwhile, a group of people who due to bite were fully converted to Na'vi was on a mission on a farm where Sophia and Sylwanin Na'vi-sized construction techniques, they mined the stone from the Atlanta quarry. They also used excavated stone and construction technology to build massive stone fortifications around Hershel's Farm.

The group also built next to the original buildings, their copies in Na'vi group also built next to the original buildings, their copies in Na'vi animals were moved to the new stables, things from the house were moved to the new house. After all of the old buildings too small for the Na'vi race, the buildings were dismantled and demolished.

In place of old buildings, they built large houses for the future residents of Na'vi.

Sophia imagined how the Greene Family would look when they handed over their upgraded and fortified farm.

After the group settled in prison and improved fortifications, they also planted the garden for food. Jenner had a great discovery when checking blood samples to see changes after men lost beards and all residents body hair fall discovered and separated the virus responsible for the conversion of man to Na'vi. The virus also removes the infection from walking dead. The virus was named the Blue Plague.

After this finding, a drone arrived to lift the vials of the virus to Gaia they multiplied the virus in the laboratory, frozen a portion for later use, remade it into grenades of infectious gas, and investigated other methods of spreading it.

The town of Woodbury was in a panic because of the new illness. Since all the members of the Blake family and their friends lived it was peaceful making contact with the residents of the former prison and explaining the new situation, the process of changing the world has accelerated.

Later:

The Greene Family returned to the farm where they continued their lives almost as before the apocalypse. Rick's group split up again for a short time to bring the people of Alexandria.

In a few years, America has been changed and cleansed of walkers, cannibals, and others that prevented peace and peace from the age of forty, the entire planet had been altered and cleansed of all diseases, not just walking dead, (the only one that remained was the blue plague hidden in the laboratories).

The language of the Na'vi race was used as a common language taught by Grimes enjoyed retirement with his wife after falling in love again and Carl Grimes by his sister Judith also enjoyed their grandchildren. The rest of the Atlanta group had similar fates.

* * *

Epilogue:

After several generations, the population grew. Over time, new technologies have been the past three years, they have given the new name Gaialore, inspired by the plateau of Mandalorians from star wars, after the apocalypse.

Since most of the technologies from the Star Wars films have been discovered, Hyperdrives have also been discovered to allow starships to travel faster than the speed of light, crossing space through the alternate dimension of hyperspace.

After the discovery that the planet known as the RDA is being mined on Pandora, and after the crash of their cameras, their base found that Jake Sully had already landed on Pandora.

Luckily, the spacecraft was ready, and the first set out on Pandora, while a fleet of warlike starships set out toward the "earth" from which the RDA originated.

The next story will describe the change of the future ie the movie avatar.


End file.
